


True Best Friends

by Sunshine1997



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone is friends, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, M/M, Marvel Universe, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1997/pseuds/Sunshine1997
Summary: Tom Hiddleston and Loki Laufeyson have been best friends since childhood, after high school graduation Loki start to have a feeling for Tom but Loki is really scared to admit his feelings.By the way: Join my girlfriend and I Discord server, I'm the manager and she is the owner of the server. The server named is Loki's Armies.Here's the link: https://discord.gg/KaykSW9





	1. How we met

I met Loki met when he first moved to London at the age of 13 (yes, I know it's a little cliché or mega cliché, I understand.) I was sitting on my front step reading a Shakespeare Romeo and Juliet but stop reading when I saw a UHAL moving Truck and nice new black car. My mother steps outside and looks up at her "Tom, come and meet our new neighbors." I look up and sigh "Mum, we shouldn't bother them" he sighed. "I mean they just moved here." Tom looked away and see the boy and his family, I couldn't help to stare at the young boy. He has the most beautiful face, eyes, and body. The boy may have noticed me staring and looks back at him and smiles than wave at my mum and I. They waves and smiles back, the mother step out and walked across the street with a friendly smile and holding the boy's hand. "Hello, I'm Fárbauti, this is my son Loki" Loki? he's after the Norse God of mischief? "That is unique names, I'm Diana and this Tom" The mums went inside on talk each over tea while Loki and I talked for a bit. "So, just moved here"? Come on now Tom, that should be obvious, You just have seen the moving truck. Loki giggles at my nervousness and smiles. "It's okay and yes, I just moved from Grand Rapids, Michigan for a new life." I looked confused at first, but understand what he meant. "oh" he just nodded. "I sure miss home, but my mum has a new job here, so why not." We talked for hours until the mum come back outside and parted way, Loki and mum walked back to their home and I went inside for dinner.


	2. What a beauty

   Tom is such a true beauty I've ever met since I moved, I have left my old friends and friends behind. I really don't have much of family members here in London, England, other than my mum side of the family.  My mum and I were in the kitchen, eating dinner and scrolling through Facebook. 

After dinner, I went upstairs to my room and unpack some of my things. Picking up the violin that my father gave me when I was five years old, sitting down on the bed and start playing my grandmother favorite jazz song Ladies' Choice by Paul Taylor.  It's a beautiful song, although I'm more into classical music.  

 

Laying down and reading a book until I fall asleep.


End file.
